Fighting
by Daysi5
Summary: Cammie goes looking for Zach after he goes MIA. SEQUEL TO "VICTIMS OF LOVE"! P R&R! MIGHT have a sequel.


Fighting

A/N::: Okay, I've had this for a while, but was too lazy to type it til now. :D

SONG-**Fighting- Yellowcard**

Disclaimer::: I don't own the series or song x.x

zzzNzzz

Cammie P.o.v

_**I said I'd moved on and I'll leave it alone,  
But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,**_

_"You said you'd leave us be, Cameron," Bex mutters dersperately. She glanced at the sleeping infant in the carrier. "I—we've started a family, Cameron! Why are you doing this now?" Bex's watery eyes make my throat constrict with guilt. 'But I have to try to tell her.' So I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced the words out. _

_"I know, and I'm a horribale person. But I need to know one thing, Bex. One thing," I plead. Shr turns her back to me and starts cleaning the dishes. "Do you really love him?" The plate she held clatter in the sink, and I saw her whole back stiffen. I swallow again, even though my mouth is stark dry._

_**I got lost in a blink of an eye,  
And I can never get back, no I've never got back,**_

_When she turned around, I knew I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that I was going to look for her husband. Because the anger in her eyes was a new one. One that was layered with hate and fury, but wounded at the core._

_"I can't believe you have the bloody nerves to ask me that!" she snarls, clenching her fists. "Do you think this is bloody funny? We have two kids. We've been married for six years. And yet you have the bloody guts to ask me that!?" I felt her anger hit me in waves, and it was all I could do to stare back at her in the eye as she pointed at me accusingly. "You had your chance, Cameron. He loved you. But you ripped out his heart. You broke him. And now you suddenly want him back? When we hit a small road bump in our relationship? God Cameron, you've been hiding out these last years and now you want to destroy our family? You home wrecker! If I wasn't pregnant, I would do very regretful things right now." She turned around and gripped the counter. " Get out now." Her voice was quiet, and it hurt just as much as her raised voice. "Now, Cameron."_

_"Answer my question first, Bex." My voice was whispery. I pulled my black trench coat closer round myself. "Do you love him?" Bex may be a pregnant woman, but she has the reflexes of a 16 year-old spy. Because the second I saw her arm twitch, I ducked. But then I quickly realized it would crash and wake Jasmine, so I risked my gloved fingers and caught the wet ceramic plate like a very deadly Frisbee. _

_"Answer me Rebecca. I just—"_

_"Yes!" she cried. She threw her hands up in frustration and turned back around to face me. "I love Zachary Goode. He's my life, my prince charming. Everything I ever wanted and wished for." She shielded her eyes with her hand. "Now leave. Before I really get hormonal." I nod curtly and pull my hat over my watery eyes. _

_"Thank-you," I whispered when she was out of earshot. _

_**You were not there when I wanted to say,  
That you were everything that right and it wasn't you but me to change,**_

Now I was driving. I've been driving for six hours straight, thinking about how, if I hadn't drove him off, if I hadn't yelled at him, things would be different. He'd be with me. He'd have kids with me. He'd love me. But I'd hurt him beyond words. And now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him.

I wiped away a stray tear, humming softly along with the radio. _Fifteen minutes and forty-eight seconds left._ Hoping a private jet from D.C to California took five hours, with two hours to drive to a specific town and now four hours to one specific warehouse. I left early, the day after visiting Rebecca Goode. She thinks I was on a jet to Europe to expose a drug dealer. It's easier to lie when you feel numb after your best friend nearly kills you.

_**Now I got to go it alone,  
But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up**_

But it doesn't really matter. All that really does is getting Zachary Goode back out alive. I've been working on his case for two weeks. Fourteen crucial days that I had to convince Chief to not tell Bex about Zach's status. Fourteen days that dragged on as I dissected his mission, researching every detail. For 336 hours, I figured out his location and motivation. For 20,160 minutes, I worried if he okay or even alive. I worked my ass off for this man. For his wife. For his children. For me.

_**I said I'm ok but I know how to lie,  
You were all that I had,  
You were delicate and hard to find,**_

_ "I'm fine, Zach. I'm happy for you, really." I was sitting in their living room across from him. I force a smile and brighten my features up, a technique my mom showed me. "I'm okay." It was the biggest lie I've ever said. My heart was now broken pieces, and bleeding. My hand was shaking from the sobs I was holding back that rattled my chest. My throat hurt every time I tried to clear away the lump._

_ "Whatever you say, Cammie. Just know, that you've trapped yourself in your web of lies. I'll be waiting when you string in a truth and it crumbles. I'll be there to catch you." I tap my sunglasses on my head, making them fall over my eyes. I stand abruptly._

_"I have to go" I walk to the door. He follows. _

_"Wait. Bex—" _

_"Give Bex my blessings." I walked out the front door._

_**I got lost in the back of my mind,  
And I can never get back, no I've never got back**_

I didn't visit since then. Until today, of course. All of my troubles with them disappeared when I found out Solomon and my mom hooked up. It was expected. I was happy for them, actually.

I didn't get back to the Goode's, because it would never be the same. My mask was crumbling, and Bex was starting to get suspicious. But I didn't want to go back because she had just had her child, and it was a baby boy. And I was afraid I'd see the tiny person and see a small Zach. I was afraid I'd burst out crying. But most of all, I was afraid they'd see how badly I wanted a child. With him.

_**You were not there when I needed to say,  
I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days,**_

It wasn't long before I found myself buried neck deep in my work. I was sinking and I didn't even know it. It was like I was in a subconscious comatose state, doing everything I was told to do. Feeling nothing. All because of some baby boy. It's so easy to lose your way in this world. It's so much harder to get back.

_**Now I gotta go it alone,  
But I will never give up, no I'll never give up**_

_I'm here. _I cut the headlights off as I stare at a tall black shadow. I quickly arm myself with weapons, thinking of a plan. Find main building. Knock out every guard I see. Kill anyone that gets in my way.

"Sounds easy enough…" I mutter to my alert nerves. I'm risking everything for this man. My job. My future. My life. Without a damn paycheck.

"This better be worth it." Before I can change my mind, I'm already lurking in the shadows and cutting through the iron fence.

_**What am I fighting for,  
There must me something more,**_

_Bex._ I punch a guy in the nose. _Jasmine._ I put another one in a headlock and crack his neck, pointing his own gun in his meaty hand to shoot his friends, using his body as a shield. _Little Zach Junior._ I shoot them all. _Myself._ I drop the gun and grab my own from the ground and dash towards my objective. _For Zach._

_**For all these words I've said,  
Do you feel anything**_

"Don't _you feel _anything,_ Cameron? God, it's like loving a damn wall. You don't tell me anything! You don't respond to me! What did I do so wrong that you won't even look at me?" I stay silent, looking at the fireplace. "I love you, Cammie. Why can't you see that? Don't you feel _anything?_" I couldn't take it anymore. Something in me snapped, and I was suddenly on offense. _

_ "What do you want me to say!? That I don't love you!? I don't love you, Zach Goode! Can't _you_ see that? I never did. I never will. Stop trying! I'm not going to bend to your will. I don't feel anything towards you." I regret it as it flows out of my mouth, off my tongue and into the air between us. But I can't stop. The poisonious words keep coming. "I don't love you." His face is bare. I can see every emotion flashing across his face. One that stayed though, was betrayal. And as I turn away, I let my own mask fall. I was flooded with emotions that drown me. Pull me down. Deep into a dark abyss…_

That scene that made all this happen flashed through my head at tornado speed when I saw him. He was tied to a chair, covered in cuts and bruises. He looked worse than when he was in a collapsed building. His clothes were torn. His head lolled as if daring to roll off any second. But what triggered the scene wasn't his condition. It was the look he had when he saw me come in.

He looked scared, like a deer in headlights. He flinched when I slammed the door open, the only one of the three that held something of importance to me. The expression he wore was so vulnerable and defenseless, it hurt to look at him. Because he wasn't the Zach I remembered. This was the Zach I made when I did this to him. I've only seen it once, and now twice.

His breath was shallow and ragged as I untied him. "We need to go, Zach." I draped one of his arms over my shoulders, the scent of blood and metal filling my nose and mouth with a coppery taste as I slowly made our way out, avoiding fatal halls.

"Why… why did you…" his voice pained me. It was raspy and hoarse. Oh god, how did I let this happen.

"I came to take you back to your family, even though they are fully unaware of where you are." I stopped at a corner just as two guards rush by.

"How'd you… know…" he started.

I glanced at his face; cuts and bruises covered his handsome face. There was dirt and blood smears as well. I bit my lip to keep myself going. "Spy," I said, using his own tactic. "Now shut it. We're almost there, and there are guards crawling everywhere." I lead us to an empty corridor with my dead weight, and was met with two choices; left or right.

"Left…" he murmured.

"Who left you?" I said, still trying to decide.

"Left… hall…" he panted. "Right… guards everywhere…" he rested his head against mine as we headed left. But was met with a pack of guards.

_**Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found,  
I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,**_

"Dammit!" I ducked back behind the corner, but they saw us. I quickly dropped Zach against the wall as shots rang out. I handed him a gun. "I'll be back." I got up but he tugged my boot.

"Careful…" he said. He swallowed. "Thank-you." I smile. I would've responded, but theywere closing in on us. They were too close.

_**I fight you're a part of me now,**_

I threw three daggers and thick needle at the farthest ones, kicking, punching and slapping the closer ones.

_**And I will never give up; no I'll never give up**_

I quickly picked Zach back up after I finished, only to run into another group with three minutes left of distance to cover to escape.

"Just leave me, Cammie," he muttered. I shook my head and let out a choked half laugh as I dumped him in the shadows.

"No way in hell." I did not just spend my vacation on finding you, only to lose you again." I pulled out a gun, letting the double meaning sink in. "I won't give up." I shoot five in the head and hit the pressure points of the others. "Never give up." I jabbed at a forehead as the body slumped. I picked up Zach again at almost a run. "I will not give up."

zzzNzzz

A/N::: soooooo……. Hoped you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR I WILL SEND ACHMED THE DEAD TERRORIST TO KILLLL YOU! XDDD totally joking. The ending might've been a bit rushed… I don't know. =/

=^-^=


End file.
